Äktenskapet
by Rexamli
Summary: De första månaderna in i deras äktenskap tycktes Rodolphus se mer av Bellatrix rygg än hennes ansikte.


Det var meningen att det här skulle bli en one-shot berättelse om Bellatrix och Rodolphus, men jag visste inte hur jag skulle avsluta den så det får bli början på något längre istället. :)

* * *

**Äktenskapet**

_Bellatrix Black-Lestrange & Rodolphus Lestrange_

_.  
_

Hon sov länge. Det var det första Rodolphus hade märkt då han och Bellatrix väl flyttat in i hans gamla familjeherrgård. Klockan var sällan innan tio på morgonen förrän Bellatrix skulle kliva upp, gå in i badrummet och sedan klä på sig utan att så mycket som att ge honom en blick. De första månaderna in i deras äktenskap tycktes han se mer av hennes rygg än ansikte. Att de faktiskt skulle ha en äkta konversation var det inget tal om heller, trots att de båda var intelligenta och krävde verbal stimulans. Rodolphus hade till en början försökt tvinga henne till att tala. Han ställde frågor och förolämpade, grälade och väste fram elakheter som skulle ha fått en mindre kontrollerad häxa att förhäxa honom på fläcken. Men Bellatrix vände sig bara bort och lämnade rummet. Ibland följde han efter henne. Ibland stod han bara kvar och undrade hur hans äktenskap kunnat bli så fel.

De hade varit menade för varandra redan dagen då Bellatrix Black tagit sitt första andetag på St. Mungos. Deras föräldrar hade ingått i ett avtal som band dem till varandra och månaden efter att Bellatrix lämnat Hogwarts hade de vigts inför familj och vänner. Ceremonin hade varit vacker. För en gångs skull hade han fått se Bellatrix klädd i vitt och med röda kinder. Alla lyckönskningar och gåvor hade gett honom ett framtidshopp. Men det var tills han insåg att hans fru inte var en varelse som passade i vitt eller morgonens ljusa, milda sken. Hon var lika mörk som hennes efternamn antydde och han hade börjat hata henne för det.

Under deras år på Hogwarts hade Rodolphus och Bellatrix umgåtts i samma cirklar. Han var bara ett år äldre än henne och tillsammans hade de diskuterat många saker. Båda två kunde sitta tillsammans i biblioteket i timmar utan att tala, helt vigda till deras studier och diverse projektarbeten. Bellatrix hade till och med gått till honom för att tala ut de få gånger hon stött på ett hinder eller haft en motgång. Under de sex första åren Rodolphus gått på Hogwarts hade de funnit en slags balans som lyckats ge honom framtidshopp och med tiden, riktiga genuina känslor för Bellatrix. Dock hade han fått sitt första brutala uppvaknande den dagen han berättade det för henne.

Det hade varit en dag som alla andra. De hade suttit i biblioteket och studerat. Han inför ett viktigt prov i trolldryckskonst och hon för en förvandlingskonstuppsatts. Med sin fokuserade blick och det svarta håret hängandes likt en gardin framför hennes ögon hade Rodolphus inte kunnat hindra orden som kom upp till ytan. I en enda snabb salva hade han spytt ur sig att han älskade henne. Två ord som fått Bellatrix att se upp på honom i chock och därefter avsmak. Hon hade rest sig upp, gett honom en kall blick och konstaterat att kärlek inte hade någon plats i deras förhållande. Respekt, hade hon sagt, skulle vara grundstenen för deras äktenskap och nu hade han förlorat även det.

Två dagar senare hade han hittat henne i ett av kvastrummen tillsammans med David Rosier.

Efter den kvällen hade de knappt sagt ett ord till varandra. Rodolphus hade förhäxat Rosier gul och blå, men inget av det tycktes röra Bellatrix i ryggen. Hon hade successivt börjat ignorera honom. Trots hans bästa försök hade Rodolphus tillslut tvingats ge upp. Han hade varit tacksam över att lämna Hogwarts och hoppats på att hennes sista, ensamma år skulle få Bellatrix att vakna upp. Växa upp. Naivt nog hade Rodolphus intalat sig själv att om hon fick ett år på sig att göra vad hon ville, vara med vem hon ville, så skulle hon kunna bli lycklig med honom. Men de senaste månaderna hade bevisat att den teorin varit barnslig och idiotisk. Förhoppningar hade uppenbarligen inte någon plats i deras äktenskap heller. Så han hade tagit till det sista knep han haft kvar i sin bok och det var elakhet.

Rodolphus må älska Bellatrix men han vägrade låta henne riva sönder den lilla stoltheten han hade kvar. Skulle hon göra deras äktenskap till ett kallt skal fick hon stå sitt kast. Han grep tag i det hat som börjat gro inom honom med en ny vigör varje gång hans fru vände honom ryggen eller lämnade rummet då han kom dit. Deras middagar bestod till en stor del av tystnad och när den bröts var det för att Rodolphus speaktigt sa något elakt om hennes familj eller systrar. Ibland tycktes han sig kunna skymta en gnista av känslor i hennes annars livlösa blick. Ibland visste han att hon ville ta livet av honom. Men Bellatrix agerade aldrig på de känslorna och det sårade Rodolphus mer än något annat.

De kvällar när hon hade somnat i deras säng och avståndet mellan dem var så stort att hon skulle trilla av madrassen ifall hon rörde sig en centimeter till, då studerade han henne. Hade han blivit så obetydlig för henne att inget han gjorde spelade någon roll längre? Hade hon verkligen tappat alla slags känslor för honom, bara på grund av att han sagt något som andra skulle uppskatta?

En dag skrek han åt henne. Bellatrix hade suttit i ett av deras sällskapsrum och läst. Hennes hår uppdraget i en stram knut i slutet av nacken och kroppen dold av en lång, mörkblå klänning. I ett inslag av ohindrad ilska över hennes obrydda attityd hade han slitit boken från hennes händer. Slängt den på golvet. Spottat mot hennes ansikte och hävdat att hon inte längre hade några känslor kvar. Hur kunde hon hata honom för att han älskade henne? hade Rodolphus krävt att få veta med sin trollstav pekandes ner på den kvinnan han kallade hustru.

Långsamt hade Bellatrix rest på sig. I en kontrollerad rörelse hade hon torkat bort hans spott från sin kind och sedan fäst blicken på hans trollstav. Sen tog hon ett steg framåt och ställde sig så att tippen av hans stav pressades mot hennes strupe.

Bellatrix ögon hånade Rodolphus under den tiden de båda stod frusna i den positionen. Hennes ansikte var klätt i neutralitet men han kunde se hennes ögon skratta åt honom. Våldsamt knuffade han tillslut henne ifrån sig och började lämna rummet. Bellatrix gälla skratt följde honom hela vägen ut till herrgårdens marker.

Samma kväll då Rodolphus kom in i deras sovrum hittade han henne liggandes i sängen med samma bok som tidigare. Det fick honom att rodna av förnedring och irritation. Istället för att säga något så bytte han dock bara om och gled ner i sängen bredvid henne. På hans sida, långt ifrån den kalla kvinnan Bellatrix Lestrange hade visat sig vara. Tystnaden började vagga honom in i den obekväma sömn han upplevt sedan de började dela säng med varandra. Innan han somnade tittade dock Rodolphus på Bellatrix och lät ansiktet tvista sig till en äcklad grimas.

"Jag hatar dig," sa han till henne. Bellatrix reagerade inte. Hennes hand som varit på väg att vända ett blad i boken stillades kort, men sen återgick hon till att läsa som om han aldrig uttalat sig i första hand. När Rodolphus vaknade morgonen därpå fanns hon inte vid hans sida.

Rodolphus första tanke var att hon hade lämnat honom. En känsla av panik vällde över honom de få sekunderna och gjorde det svårt att andas. Sen upptäckte han att hennes garderob var öppen och att kläderna fortfarande hängde kvar. Efter det insåg han att Bellatrix aldrig skulle lämna honom. Hon hade inte blivit uppfostrad på det viset. När han försäkrat sig om att hans hatiska hustru fortfarande skulle kallas Lestrange framöver började Rodolphus att oroa sig istället. Sedan de flyttat in tillsammans hade hon inte vaknat en enda morgon innan honom. Han hade vant sig vid att kunna betrakta henne då hon sov. Det var de enda gångerna hennes ansikte inte var fyllt av avsky i hans närhet. Nu såg han henne ingenstans. Hastigt klädde Rodolphus på sig och tillkallade en husalv för att få reda på vart hans fru befann sig. Han hittade henne i herrgårdens bibliotek.

I skuggan av en hög bokhylla stod hon och tycktes stirra ut i intet tills hans närvaro kom för nära henne. Bellatrix vände sig om med ett ryck och plötsligt stod de öga mot öga. Det var första gången hon tittade på honom i mer än ett par sekunder sedan deras äktenskapslöften utbytts. Rodolphus visste inte hur han skulle reagera.

"Hatar du mig?"

Frågan slog emot honom som en stenvägg. Han hade sagt det många gånger innan. Kvällar då han druckit för mycket och hon skrattande hade betraktat honom vingla sig upp till deras sovrum. Dagar då han försökt omfamna henne och hon tryckt bort honom. Stunder när hon kommit på honom med att betrakta henne och vämjeligt vänt bort sitt huvud. Så många gånger hade han berättat att han hatade henne. Men det här tycktes vara första gången hon tog åt sig.

"Jag hatar det du är," svarade Rodolphus ärligt. Han hatade allt hon hade blivit. Hur hon hade förändrats och att hon vägrade ge deras äktenskap en chans. Rodolphus hade skyllt på allt. Han hade skyllt på David Rosier, hennes uppfostran, hans uppfostran, Voldemort och allt däremellan. Men nu fanns det inget kvar tycktes det. Avklädda i sina känslor betraktade de äkta makarna varandra i vad som tycktes vara en evighet innan Bellatrix rörde på sig. Med en kort nickning lämnade hon honom bland hundratals böcker om alla världens ämnen. Men ingen tycktes kunna ge honom ett svar på vad som precis hade hänt.

.

* * *

Sådär ja! Vad tyckte ni? :)


End file.
